El Amanecer de un Ocaso
by Kiyone Eiri Uesagi
Summary: Cuando por fin el amor llega a tu vida...una nube gris cubre su llegada...YAOI KAIXTAKAO dejen reviews please
1. Default Chapter

Shinrine Asakura: Zzzzzz...naranjas!!!!  
Kiyone-Chan: (oyendo los audífonos a todo volumen y cantando) Nerai wo  
sadamerunda atsui kodohu toki hanate...  
De repente Kiyone-Chan sintió un buen sopetón en la cabeza por parte de un  
chico de cabello platinado y azul.  
Kiyone-Chan: Auuuch!!! ¬¬, eso me dolió  
Kai: ( con unos papeles en mano) Oigan, les vengo a reclamar el final de  
esta...¡¡¡cosa!!!  
Yoh-Yah-Chan: (despertando) eeeeeh?, que pasa...  
Kiyone-Chan: Lo siento, alguien tenía que caer, juar juar nn, eras el  
chivo expiatorio perfecto XD  
Kai: ¬¬, malditas, sadicas!!!  
Kiyone-Chan: Ja, ja, somos muy malas...-ˆ   
Shinrine-Chan: oO, somos malas?...  
Kai: Par de holgazanas, todavía de que se atreven a hacer esta porqueria!!!  
Shinrine-Chan: auxilio, líder Lena de Tao!!! TT.TT  
Lena-Chan: $$ ya la hice, je je je...  
Kiyone-Chan: Antes que nada, es el primer fanfiction yaoi que escribimos  
Shinrine-Chan y yo, esperamos que en nuestro primer intento les haya sido  
de su agrado, nos pasamos muchas clases escribiendolo y tuvimos que gastar  
nuestro presupuesto en muchas cajitas de Kleenex ˆˆ...  
Shinrine-Chan: ( con una caja de pañuelos en una mano), siii, T.T, ah, mi  
Takao......, ayy no ya se me salio otra vez el moco!!!  
Kai: Sigo insistiendo, ¡¡¡¡Maldita cosa!!!!, al menos pagenme, exijo los  
derechos de autor!!   
Kiyone-Chan: Deja eso en paz y mejor atiende a tus seis crios, ademas eres  
rico, mendigo tacaño !!!  
Kai: Pero tu eres la madre de ellos, y eso de que soy rico... quiero ser aun  
mas XD!!!!  
Kiyone: ¬¬ Sigo insistiendo eres un tacaño y ahora estoy ocupada... Bien  
como les decía, esperamos que les guste este yaoi KaixTakao... lo  
escribimos con mucho empeño entre las dos...( y entre horas de clases XD  
)...les dejo mi mail para que me escriban si así lo desean  
adristellohotmail.com , acepto todo tipo de critica constructiva ¬¬, no de  
muerte , sadicas!!!!  
Shinrine-Chan: Esperamos que les guste...Por favor, no vayan a matarnos  
T.T..., tambien les dejo mi mail shinrineasakurahotmail.com se aceptan  
las cartas de amenaza de muerte XD!!!!!  
-se oye una voz muy lejana, parece ser de Kenny, diciendo: ¡Ay mis  
gumaros!!! XD.  
fanfic' yaoi KaixTakao  
  
El amanecer de un ocaso  
  
Versión de Kai.  
Cuál es mi nombre?, incluso, incluso ahora me hago esa pregunta, esa tonta  
pregunta, si... ahora, solo ahora me hago esa pregunta, por que he de saber  
mi nombre, el nombre que pronuncia aquella persona, aquella persona a la  
que amo...  
Kai, Kai es el nombre que sale de su boca, es tan hermoso oír su voz, es  
como la canción que hace el viento por las tardes, aquellas tardes cálidas  
de otoño, cuando veía caer las flores de cerezo... ¡Pero no!, ahora esta  
frío, es un día frío de diciembre, calculo que son como las 8:00 p.m.,  
oscurece, veo el ocaso...siento sus brazos, son tibios, son cálidos, oigo  
su corazón, esta latiendo...¡Esta vivo!, late con mucha velocidad, me  
cuesta mucho trabajo contar sus latidos...estoy cansado, agotado, lo único  
que quiero es dormir, dormir y soñar, y esperar el mañana, un mañana, un  
día mas en el que veré la luz del sol brillar, ver aquella maravillosa  
luz... sentirla...sentirme vivo.  
Tal vez hoy no sea el mejor momento, pero ahora, solo ahora siento la  
necesidad de recordar, de recordar mi vida y reflexionar acerca de ella,  
ahora, solo ahora quiero estar así, en sus brazos, descansando, recordando  
mi vida, una vida dura y cruel y llena de dolor...y como de aquel dolor y  
sufrimiento nació...aquella persona, aquel ser extraordinario que pudo  
hacer que hacer que una luz en mi oscuro corazón.  
Puedo recordar claramente, yo, un niño de dos años, un niño inocente, con  
ilusiones y fantasías, era feliz, me gustaba jugar en los verdes campos,  
sentir los rayos del sol acariciando mi cara, oler las flores y plantas,  
oír al viento silbar entre los árboles...  
Salía a correr por la mañana, por los grandes campos, era divertido ver a  
la servidumbre histérica y urgida por encontrarme... solo una voz hacía que  
saliera de mi escondite, aquella voz, dulce y bella... Una voz cálida y  
llena de cariño, aquella voz que hacía que todo mi ser se llenara de una  
enorme felicidad, era la voz de mi bella madre.  
Al salir de mi escondite, podía verla, era como un ángel, un bello ángel  
mandado del cielo para cuidarme, su cara era blanca como la nieve, sus  
ojos eran violetas como las bellas flores, su cabello era plateado como el  
resplandor de las preciosas joyas, su rostro mostraba un cierto grado de  
dureza, tal vez estaba molesta conmigo por hacer un alboroto a plena luz  
del día, con los primeros rayos del sol... pero al acercarse a mi, y ver mi  
cara llena de tierra y hojas, y ver como agachaba la cabeza en forma de que  
estaba arrepentido, la ceño de su rostro cambiaba, volvía a ver esa dulce  
sonrisa, era como ver la luz del sol reflejado en un espejo, bella y clara,  
blanca y pura. Pero un buen día, todo cambiaría y marcaría el resto de toda  
mi vida al enterarme que mi mamá un día, no regresó a la casa.  
Aún recuerdo aquella tarde de invierno, es curioso, se sentía tan frío,  
como ahora, recuerdo como aguardaba sentado en la sala de espera del  
hospital. A un lado estaba mi padre, aquel hombre al que admiraba y  
respetaba, su mirada transmitía un sentimiento de tristeza, de una  
tristeza desgarradora que lo estaba ahogando en un mar de amarguras y  
penas, mi madre estaba dentro de uno de los cuartos del hospital, yo no  
sabía lo que pasaba.  
También recuerdo como un día de esos, en el que la nieve había cubierto  
todo derredor, un hombre vestido de blanco caminó hacia donde estaba mi  
padre, recuerdo como mi padre se derrumbó en si mismo al hablar con aquel  
hombre de la bata blanca, ¡yo era muy pequeño!, no comprendía lo que  
pasaba... el doctor bajó la vista y cabizbajo se acercó a mi, su mirada era  
fría, tenía una apariencia dura, un hombre que tenía que lidiar con todos  
los problemas de quienes confiaban en el, de repente, puso una de sus  
fuertes y grandes manos en mi cabeza-Tienes que ser fuerte- me dijo y se  
fue.  
Todavía recuerdo que aquellos días de primavera, en los que solía corretear  
por el campo, y perseguir las aves, sentir el verde pasto, sentir los rayos  
del sol tocando mi rostro, habían llegado a su fin, ya no era lo mismo sin  
ella cerca de mi, todo parecía no querer seguir su curso, el tiempo ya no  
quería avanzar, los días parecían cada vez mas largos y mas grises, el  
invierno calaba aún mas hondo. Mi padre ya no salía de su habitación. Mi  
madre ya no estaba en la casa, extraño aún su bello rostro y su delicado y  
dulce aroma, ese aroma que me hacía sentirme tan tranquilo.  
La única persona a la que terminaría aferrándome era a mi abuelo, Voltaire,  
ese hombre de cabellos grises y rostro duro, sus ojos eran fríos y parecían  
no tener sentimientos puros, sino ambiciones. El me daba miedo, nunca trató  
de acercarse a mi y conversar un poco...Mis esperanzas por llevarme bien  
con mi abuelo poco a poca se iban desvaneciendo, hasta solo quedar solo un  
sentimiento de rencor hacia todo el mundo. Pronto, fui olvidando ese  
sentimiento que había llenado mi ser por estos cortos años, y me vi  
obligado a reprimir todo ese pasado, en el que fui maltratado, recuerdo que  
mi abuelo al verse en la pobreza, decidió internarme en un lugar frío,  
oscuro, donde las penumbras reinaban hasta el mas recóndito lugar. Todo me  
asustaba...Cada día era una agonía, una tortura, no quería estar allí, pero  
allí estaba, no podía escapar. Poco a poco, dentro de la abadía rusa, fui  
aprendiendo el manejo del beyblade al cien por ciento.  
Cada que había torneos, mi abuelo me usaba solo para ganar y reclamar la  
recompensa, era yo apenas un niño, quien por todo el dolor que tenía dentro  
presionando mi pecho, logré expulsarlo mediante el enérgico juego, aquel  
maravilloso juego, al que mi abuelo llamaba beyblade.  
Pronto, me convertí en una máquina de combates para mi abuelo, nunca me dio  
su cariño y comprensión, mas bien de indiferencia, como si yo fuera el  
culpable de la muerte de mis padres.  
Tiempo después y gracias a mi, mi abuelo ocupó un puesto en la abadía rusa,  
donde secretamente tenían escondidos unos aparatos de gran tecnología,  
capaces de crear una arma mortal, una bestia-BIT. Yo solo era su conejillo  
de indias y eso a mi abuelo no le importó. Pronto, me vi forzado a olvidar  
toda clase de emociones, tenía un cuerpo, un alma, un corazón que  
necesitaba cariño y comprensión, que latía cada segundo, que cumplía una  
función, la de mantenerme vivo. Ahora solo estaba ahí físicamente, pero me  
daba la impresión de que carecía de mi espíritu, de no estar presente.  
Decidí tomar al beyblade como el único medio que me mantenía unido con el  
único familiar al que tenía, a mi abuelo.  
Todo ese pasado me marcó por completo, todos los chicos que habitaban en la  
abadía eran muy silenciosos, fue una estancia llena de maltratos y de  
humillaciones, ahora no puedo recordar mas de mi pasado en la abadía, solo  
quiero recordar ahora como conocí a Takao, a mi amado Takao...  
Recuerdo que después de recuperarse económicamente, mi abuelo me sacó de  
ese terrible lugar, para llevarme a vivir con el en una enorme y lujosa  
mansión en Tokio, Japón. Era hermoso, veía los cerezos florecer, trataba  
de pensar que mi abuelo y yo comenzaríamos de cero, tal vez ahora si me  
trataría como lo que soy...¡su nieto!. No fue así, pero para mi, esto ya  
no tenía sentido, todo me daba igual, ya nada tenía color, lo veía todo  
gris, en aquella fría mansión, lloraba todas las noches, y no había nadie  
quien me consolara, mi corazón palpitaba, se sentía oprimido por tantas  
penas que embargaban mi alma, haciéndome aún más fuerte, pronto perdí  
aquellos buenos sentimientos, ahora, lo que había en mi era frialdad, ya no  
quería ser bueno con nadie así como la vida fue injusta conmigo, llueve por  
dentro, y me duele el corazón, mi almohada estaba húmeda por las lágrimas  
que había derramado, unas lágrimas amargas. Todo me daba lo mismo hasta que  
llegaste tu.  
Comencé a beybatallar con los chicos del vecindario mas cercano, hasta que  
tres chicos me confesaron que admiraban mi estilo de juego y formaron un  
equipo, los Blade Sharks, y me nombraron capitán...por dentro sentía tantas  
ganas de gritar...gritar por la felicidad, pero la escondí tras una coraza  
de metal que me impedía mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos, a lo mas que  
llegaba era a esbozar una fugaz sonrisa, siempre, siempre quería mostrarme  
como una persona dura, sin sentimientos.  
Recuerdo que fue una tarde de verano, el sol aún estaba puesto, faltaba  
poco para que la oscuridad de la noche cayera sobre Tokio, yo caminaba por  
las calles del vecindario, observaba a los chicos de mi edad, todos se  
veían sonrientes, como si una gran felicidad les poseyera toda el alma, yo  
desconocía este sentimiento, ya no recordaba lo que se sentía reír a  
carcajadas, ni siquiera recordaba la palabra reír, mi alma estaba a punto  
de reventar, sentía aún más tristeza por extrañar aún a la única persona  
que amaba con todo mi ser, mi madre.  
Un chico, integrante de un equipo al que yo dirigía como capitán, me aviso  
que uno de los chicos, había perdido contra un desconocido...pronto corrí  
hacia un pequeño río que estaba bajo un puente, en el verde pasto estaba  
instalado un pequeño beyestadio, sentí coraje, pues no soportaba que uno de  
mis compañeros de equipo perdiera una sola batalla, por que esto era ya una  
humillación para mi.  
Comencé a gritarle el porque se había dejado vencer... pronto me di  
cuenta que estaba adoptando la actitud de mi abuelo.  
Cuando di la vuelta, ese chico de la gorra, ese chico al que los chicos  
presentes le llamaban Takao, me retó a un duelo, estaba furioso, lo podía  
ver en sus ojos azules, su mirada se reflejo en mis ojos, estaba en  
realidad enojado y me miraba con rabia ¿Había hecho yo algo para que el se  
molestara conmigo?, ni siquiera le conocía, su actitud revelaba seguridad y  
confianza en si mismo, y dejaba entrever que la razón por la que me estaba  
retando era para defender al chico al que yo me había dirigido, él tocó  
fondo muy dentro de mi ser, me dejé llevar y acepté su reto, el no tenía  
oportunidad frente a mi, era muy poca cosa, así quería pensarlo. Su mirada  
fúrica se quedó grabada en mi mente, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar muy  
fuerte y con desenfreno...recuerdo nuestro primer ¡Let it rip!. No había  
pasado ni un minuto cuando su beyblade salió del pequeño beyestadio. Yo  
había ganado y me retiré del lugar sin mirar atrás, tenía miedo de lo que  
estaba sintiendo, el viento soplaba despeinando mi cabello gris y azul, mi  
bufanda blanca se iluminaba con los últimos rayos de sol... La noche estaba  
a punto de caer, el viento rozaba mis sonrojadas mejillas, mi corazón aún  
seguían palpitando con mucha fuerza, en realidad desconocía este  
sentimiento, el había encendido en mi un sentimiento muy especial, nunca me  
habían hablado de el pero la chispa en su mirada, mezcla de alegría,  
hiperactividad, y sobre todo muchas ganas de vivir, aunque estaba enojado,  
pude ver lo demás de él. El había provocado algo en mi, todavía lo  
recuerdo, las penumbras comenzaron a caer, y la sombra de la noche cayó por  
completo, la calidez que había estado tocando todo mi frío ser, se apagó  
al entrar por las puertas de aquella mansión, aquella enorme casa, en la  
que aparte de la servidumbre se encontraba también, mi abuelo, el hombre de  
piedra en su totalidad, ese hombre al que yo seguía ciegamente, al que  
había aprendido a tenerle respeto, solo esperaba mi llegada para avisarme  
que yo tendría que asistir nuevamente a un evento, a ese torneo de  
beyblade, por mi mente vagaba aquel pensamiento bañado de ego, de  
arrogancia y de soberbia, no había necesidad de hacerlo, al fin y al cabo  
podría ganar con una mano en la espalda. Iré, por que es algo que me esta  
pidiendo mi abuelo. Le obedecí. Con un nudo en la garganta me dirigí a mi  
habitación, y en cada paso que daba, tenía la sensación de que no estaba  
allí, deseaba no vivir, mi abuelo, la única persona que quería, no me  
demostraba ni un poquito de cariño. Y luego pensé –Tal vez ese chico valla  
a la competencia- Takao es su nombre, es tan lindo pronunciar su nombre,  
como si me estuviera hablando de algo sumamente maravilloso, con el solo  
hecho de pensarlo, mi cuerpo se estremecía, tal vez valla, pero no tendría  
el valor suficiente para hablar con él.  
Pronto llegó el día del torneo, había mucha gente, muchos chicos de mi edad  
caminaban de un lado a otro, las luces del enorme beyestadio se reflejaban  
en sus caras sonrientes, unos estaban felices, otros estaban muy tensos,  
por mi mente vagaba la imagen de él...¿Por qué tan de repente comencé a  
pensar en Takao?.  
Recuerdo que en ese mismo instante lo vi, traté de ignorarlo, mi corazón  
palpitaba cada vez mas y mas fuertemente, el estaba acompañado por un  
chico de lentes y otro chico rubio, pronto sentí celos de aquellos chicos,  
quisiera estar en sus zapatos, tan solo para estar cerca de él, pero nada  
de esto podría hacerse realidad, no me quedaba mas que admirarlo desde  
lejos.  
Al paso que llevaba Takao, lo más probable era que el se enfrentara a mi en  
la final. Desde las gradas podía verle, su modo de jugar beyblade, y la  
pasión que imprimía en cada uno de sus lanzamientos, cada que gritaba ¡Let  
It Rip!, sentía dentro de mi unas enormes ansias de estar con el, sentía  
dentro de mi como si aquellos días en donde correteaba por los verdes  
campos, regresaban a mi mente, y tenía ganas de volver a ver la nieve caer,  
de ver los cerezos florecer, de empaparnos de sudor en verano correteando  
por las calles, y de ver el otoño seguir su transcurso, pero... Como podía  
yo... Kai Hiwatari, el campeón de los torneos nacionales, el que iba  
invicto en las estadísticas, doblegarse ante estos sentimientos que volvían  
vulnerable a mi espíritu, tratando de obligarle a mostrar su lado mas  
humano, y sus verdaderos sentimientos...¡Eso es solo de los débiles!.  
Lo único que podía hacer era observarle desde lejos. El ha vuelto a ganar  
una ronda mas...pronto te acercas cada vez mas a mi.  
Todo él era tan asombroso, era como si estuviera viendo a un experto en  
acción, mis mejillas aún estaban rojas, cubriendo un poco ese sentimiento  
de soledad, que pronto comenzaría a desaparecer, estaba  
nervioso...¿nervioso?, el gran Kai, que no se dejaba doblegar por nada  
estaba sucumbiendo ante aquel chico, ante Takao.  
Por fin, había llegado el momente que había estado esperando con ansias, la  
gran final...Que tonto, Takao, habías olvidado por completo que cumplias  
ese día trece años, recuerdo que tu abuelo y tus amigos te llevaron a los  
vestidores una fiesta sorpresa, es increíble, te habías entregado al cien  
por cien al juego, estabas tan apasionado con cada partido, tu corazón  
latía emocionado cada que tu beyblade tocaba el beyestadio, como una  
extensión de tu propio cuerpo, de tu alma... Debo confesar que en ese  
momento, como te envidié, estabas rodeado de gente que te quiere, y que te  
admira...lo que yo nunca tuve, cuando lo necesite...Pronto te acercas a mi  
con una charola llena de comida y me invitas a festejar contigo...¿yo?, me  
sentí halagado de que me hayas invitado, incluso, incluso a sabiendas de  
que en el estadio seríamos rivales, incluso a sabiendas de que pudiera  
rechazar tu invitación a festejar, doy la media vuelta, tu alegría me ha  
conmovido el corazón, pero aún así, no acepté, tenía miedo de que si me  
acercaba con ustedes, pronto los demás me rechazarían, además, tenía que  
pensar. Mi mente estaba saturada de pensamientos, sentía como si lloviera  
por dentro, una lluvia fría, una lluvia gris, pronto, aunque no lo creas,  
Takao, sentí como de aquel cielo nublado pronto comenzaba a despejarse, a  
revelar pequeños rayitos de luz, de una luz cálida, una luz blanca, la luz  
de tu alegría y de tus ganas de vivir.  
Pronto llegó la hora del partido, pronto, me coloqué en mi posición de  
batalla, y esperé a que se dieran las órdenes...tenía miedo, si ganaba, tal  
vez tu me guardaras rencor, pero si perdía, mi abuelo se decepcionaría de  
mi. No puedo poner mucha emoción a la pelea, en cambio tu, pones todo tu  
empeño, tu beyblade y tu parecen ser uno mismo, como te admiré, y como si  
ya lo hubiera presentido, una extraña energía me obligó a caer, el poder de  
tu Dragoon. Perdí la batalla. Es extraño, no me siento agobiado ni  
deprimido, al contrario, mi alma parecía darte las gracias por haberme dado  
una lección de vida, una muy valiosa lección... También lo recuerdo, solo  
atiné a desearte un feliz cumpleaños. Pronto el señor Dickenson nos  
seleccionó para ser un equipo, los Bladebreakers, me sentí tan feliz,  
cuando ustedes me nombraron el capitán, pronto, aquel cielo nublado de mi  
corazón, ya no era otra cosa mas que un hermoso cielo negro, iluminado por  
la luz de las estrellas. Recuerdas, Takao? Como pasamos tantas aventuras  
juntos?, recuerdas cada momento que pasamos, tu a mi lado? Nunca me  
abandonaste, me sentí tan feliz...  
Ahora, todo esta frío, siento mucha dificultad para respirar, ahora siento  
como tu presencia esta brindando de tu calor a todo mi cuerpo, me alegro de  
que estes bien, a pesar de las sombras, puedo sentir como me transmites tu  
calor, tu aroma, me recuerda como si fueran las cálidas tardes de  
primavera, cuando los cerezos estan floreciendo, como la luz del sol,  
cuando se logra abrir paso a travez de las frias y grises nubes. Siento  
como tu corazón late, puedo oír tu voz, estas hablándome, no puedo entender  
nada, me cuesta mucho trabajo, pero aún así, tu voz me llena de felicidad,  
ahora recuerdo, se sentía igual que en aquel lugar, aquel frío lugar, en  
aquella sala de hospital, donde mi madre perdió la vida, puedo ver una luz,  
ella me esta llamando, quiero abrazarte, tenerte entre mis brazos, pero no  
puedo,¡no puedo moverme!, siento como pronto me abrazas, quisiera que esto  
solo fuera una horrible pesadilla, despertar, e ir a buscarte, decirte de  
frente todo lo que siento, ya no importa nada, solo quiero desahogar mi  
pecho, quiero decirte frente a frente que...¡Te amo!!!, que no puedo estar  
ya sin ti, quisiera que este momento se congelara.  
Llueve, el cielo esta gris, mañana será otro día, otro día en el que tal  
vez brille la luz del sol, siento tristeza al saber que otra vez te  
observare desde lejos, tratando de cuidar tus pasos desde donde este. Me  
arrepiento de no haberte dicho nada cuando pude decírtelo todo, por eso,  
velaré por ti, por tu bienestar. Siento cada vez que me hablas cada vez con  
mas fuerza, ahora tu voz es clara, puedo entender ya sin dificultad lo que  
me estas diciendo...Takao...estas...diciendo que...¿me amas?, Takao,  
quisiera que el tiempo se congelara, y quedarme así, para siempre en tus  
brazos, todo comienza a ponerse cada vez mas oscuro, mi corazón esta  
dejando de latir cada vez mas, tu pecho es cálido, cálido como ese sol que  
alumbrará tu rostro el día de mañana, el día en el que no este yo para ti,  
Takao. Quiero levantarme...NO PUEDO!!! Takao, por que... me estas besando,  
¡¡¿Por qué no estoy respondiendo?!!!, Siempre esperé este momento, y para  
que, para que yo no pudiera responderte a ese beso, a ese cálido y tierno  
beso que me esta dando la despedida, mañana, solo mañana, será el día en  
que te olvides de mí, y sigas una vida, llena de retos, que tendrás que  
afrontar con valentía, Takao, yo no te olvidare nunca, este día, este día,  
tendrás que superarlo, todo volverá a la normalidad... Takao!!!!, Ya no  
siento mi corazón latir, pero ¡¡¡gracias!!!, Gracias por haber permanecido  
a mi lado, ¡¡¡te amo!!!....Gracias por este dulce beso que me acompañará  
por toda la eternidad. Hasta siempre... Takao Kinomiya...  
ADIOS.......  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------  
  
Kiyone-Chan.- Ayy como duele el corazon , bueno este es el primer  
capitulo de este Fic , snifff T.T esperen el siguiente mientras vayan a  
comprarse un rollo de papel de baño, con olor a Menta para que no se les  
irrite la nariz XD...  
Kai.- ¬¬ vaya al menos mori de forma decente... aun quiero mi paga...  
Kiyone-Chan.- te la doy al rato XD!!!!  
Sayonara!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Punto de Vista Takao

EL AMANACER DE UN OCASO  
  
Kiyone-Chan: Konnichiwa,m aquí de nuevo les dejamos la segunda parte de  
esta Fic tan dramatico XD...  
Shinrine-Chan: No lloren porfavor T.T  
Kai: ¬¬ como no van a llorar, si estan matando al mejor Beyluchador, yo el  
gran Kai XD  
Kiyone y Shinrine: ¬¬ creido, mejor continuemos con la historia...  
---------------------------------------------------------  
--------------  
VERSION TAKAO KINOMIYA  
EDAD: 16 AÑOS  
Mi nombre, Takao Kinomiya, mi edad 16 años, ¿Cómo me encuentro?, eso no se  
puede explicar.... No les ha pasado que cuando te das cuenta de que has  
cometido muchos errores en tu vida ya es demasiado tarde para corregirlos...  
Son exactamente las 8:00am, llueve, siento aquellas gotas de lluvia cayendo  
sobre mis hombros y mi espalda como si fueran espinas, espinas duras y  
fuertes que rozan y hacen sangrar mi corazón, es como si la lluvia  
representara mi dolor, el dolor al que esta sometida mi alma; esta frio, es  
un dia frío de Diciembre la epoca de esperanza, de la paz, del amor... Así es  
como empiezo la reflexion sobre aquel dia, el tragico día, el día en que  
cambio mi vida, el dia que vi el amanecer, el amanecer de mi ocaso...  
Me levante como si fuera un día..., un dia comun y corriente, me gustaba  
abrir los ojos y ver la luz del sol, era hermoso, aquella luz brillante,  
aquella luz con la que todo los dias veia un nuevo amanecer, solo habia una  
cosa que me hacia mas feliz, el saber que esa persona especial tambien  
abria los ojos y veia esa maravillosa luz...  
Continuaba mi rutina como siempre, era fantastico vivir una vida tranquila  
llena de planes a futuro; tal y como todos los dias me vestia y me  
arreglaba, siempre tarde y apresurado, iba hacia la escuela, jaja lo  
curioso es que esos son los pequeños detalles que daban una chispa de  
diversión a mi vida...  
Ahh mi abuelo, una persona de gran sabiduría, tras esa actitud de niño, el  
si que nunca perdio su niño interno, todos los dias diciendome que me  
pusiera a entrenar, era tan divertido verlo...  
Después de la sacudida y unos cuantas practicas al estilo de mi abuelo,  
tomaba a mni fiel amigop Dragoon, mi beyblade, es muy difícil de explicar  
como Dragoon se volvio uno de mis mejores amigos, es como si desde el  
principio el hubiera hecho un pacto de amistad conmigo...siempre estuvo, en  
las buenas y en las mala, incluso ahora, ahora que mi corazon tiene esta  
herida tan grande, ahora que mi alma tiene esta enorme pena, incluso ahora  
que estoy recordando estos hechos tan dolorosos, el esta mi lado, como lo  
que es... mi amigo....  
Asi es como despertaba todas las mañanas, corria hacia a las escuela, solia  
sentir mi corazon latir, contaba cada latido que dabe, sabia que estaba  
vivo, mi corazon latia, el sabia que esa persona estaria en algun lugar,  
sabia que el corazon de esa persona tambien latia, incluso sabia que el  
corazon de ella, de aquella persona era aun mas fuerte que el mio... pero aun  
asi solia contar mis latidos, era como si al contarlos, contara mis sueños  
e ilusiones, entre mas fuertes fueran los latidos, mas fuertes serian los  
sueños...  
Al llegar a la escuela, subia las escaleras, aquellas escaleras que  
indicaban el camino a mi salon de clases, yo sabia que al llegar  
encontraria caras familiares quellas personas que sabes que estaran ahí  
cada dia, y que cuando llegaras a la puerta del salon, y la abrieras y  
vieras que ellas estaban ahí, como siempre...  
Era lo normal de todos los dias, al abrir la puerta ellos estaban ahí,  
Kenny, mi amigo, como siempre sentado en su lugar tomando la clase, lo que  
siempre admire de él fue su gran paciencia e intelecto, siempre quise ser  
como el, pero creo tambien que la gente nace con dones y defectos y tal vez  
en este caso mi defecto fue el no ser un chico de paciencia o un chico tan  
listo como lo era Kenny, sin embargo yo se que esa fue la razon por la que  
el y yo nos volvimos tan amigos...  
Kenny no era el unico que espera ver al abrir la puerta, ahí estaba ella,  
aquella chica que siempre estuvo dispuesta a darme su mano, aquella que  
ponia orden a mi via, Hiromi, esa chica de cabello castaño, recuerdo que  
siempre tomaba a broma la forma tan drastica y cruel en que a veces me  
trataba, pero en el fondo, yo la apreciaba bastante... aun cuando mi actitud  
fuera otra, ella tenia un lugar... un lugar en mi corazon...  
Después de ser regañado por Hiromi y consolado por Kenny, me disponia a  
pasar un dia de arduas rutinas escolares... cuando veia hacia la ventana  
sentado en mi silla, veia las nubes aquellas blancas y hermosas nubes, veia  
y respiraba, sentia y admiraba el hecho de estar vivo, y recordaba a  
aquella persona que muchas veces me demostro su valentia y su coraje, al  
ver esas nubes libres, siendo movidas por el viento recordaba como esa  
persona tan especial para mi, era tambien libre y llevada por el viento y  
que ese mismo viento lo traeria hacia mi...  
Cuando por fin terminaban las clases, era tiempo de salir, por fin podria  
ver a esa persona tan especial, yo sabia, sabia que al salir, sentiria el  
viento sobre mi cara, sentiria ese dulce roce, bajaba las escaleras  
apresuradamente, aquellas mismas escaleras que subia diariamente, las  
bajaba con tanta euforia, Kenny solo podia verme y mover su cabeza, Hiromi  
al contrario, gritaba con mucha fuerza....-¡Takao, vas a caerte, no corras  
tan rapido!.-, pero yo no podia parar, lo unico que queria era atrvezar esa  
gran puerta de vidrio y salir, era como si en cada escalon quye bajaba se  
detuviera el tiempo, en cad escalon podia ver sus ojos, su cabello, su  
cara, su sonrisa, al llegar al ultimo escalon, por fin vi la salida...  
Tal vez para una persona comun y corriente esto les pareceria exgerado pero  
para mi era hermoso, era realmente hermoso sentir, sentir una vez más el  
rico aroma de ser un alma libre...  
Sali, senti el fresco aroma del viento, aquel viento que anunciaba el  
invierno, hacia un poco de frio, eran dias frios, ya que la vispera de año  
nuevo estaba cerca...  
Me sentia muy feliz, la escuela habia terminado, por fin podria  
divertirme, es por eso que corria muy rapido, Kenny y Hiromi iban tras de  
mi, era como tofdos los dias, solo que esta vez, esta vez, sabia que  
aquella persona estaria ahí, porque??, porque??, porque mi corazon dudaba  
en ese momento, aun cuando yo estaba seguro de lo que sentia, ahí estaba al  
estar corriendo dudaba, dudaba bastante...  
Llegue a aquel lugar, el lugar donde lo vi por primera vez , todo estaba  
igual que siempre, el pequeño bey estadio, el rio, tranquilo, en  
calma...como siempre...  
El atardecer estaba por llegar estando mas cerca pude distinguir dos caras  
familiares , era aquel chico de cabellos rubios oji-azul, Max, Max era el  
nombre de aquel chico, mostraba esa sonrisa tan caracteristica, sin el  
equipo no hubiera sido el mismo...  
A lado se encontraba otr muchacho, su cabello era negro, podia verse que en  
la frente llevaba un cinta de color roja, vestia ropas chinas, se  
encontraba cruzado de brazo, ¡!!!!Rei, Rei!!!!, era el nombre que gritaba  
Hiromi, era aquel chico que venia desde China para visitarnos.... Y ahí,  
detrás de aquel chico de cabellos oscuros, estaba el... parado como siempre,  
mostrando esa cara dura y fria, su tez era blanca, su cabello gris  
resplandecia a la luz del atardecer....  
En ese momento, me divise a mismo junto a el, como aquella vez cuando tenia  
13 años, el beyblade fue el que unio nuestros caminos...  
Cuando tiene 13 años piensa que es dueño del mundo, eso fue lo que me paso  
a mi, me converti en un fervio ademirador de los beyblades, mas que eso me  
volvi un beyluchador, creia que podia vencer a todos..., pero justo u dia  
llego el a mi vida, el fue capaz de poner mis pies sobre la tierra...  
Tal y como ahora soplaba el viento, trato de recordar cada detalle, habia  
ganado otra bey-batalla en contra de un chico llamado Carlos, estaba en el  
punto en la que una persona puede sentirse con la fama mas grande del  
mundo...  
Cual seria mi sorpresa al ver ese chico, su cara fria, era como ver a un  
demonio vivo... llegue a pensar en la huida, jamas me dirigio la palabra, me  
sentia impotente ante el hecho de que este chico le hablara de esa forma a  
Carlos, ese muchacho no tenia la culpa de haber perdido, no tenia el  
derecho de tratarlo asi, sin embergo, cada vez que veia a ese chico, sentia  
un enorme miedo... Antes de ver como se ina, venci el miedo que me invadia y  
logre decir algo...-YO TE RETO!!.-...lo habia dicho. No habia marcha atrás...  
estaba listo apuntando mi beyblade hacia el..., lo unico que pude escuchar  
fue su fuerte voz respondiendo a mis palabras...-¡!!RETO ACEPTADO!!.- todo mi  
cuerpo se estremecio, fue la beybatalla mas rapida y mas traumatica de  
toda mi vida, fue tan poco el tiempo que duro, pero sentia como si hubiera  
durado horas, lo unico que pude ver al final fue mi blade saliendo del  
beyestadio...todo era silencio...vi los ojos de ese chico nunca los olvidare,  
eran friuos, muy frios, eran como un frio dia de Diciembre...me retire con la  
cabeza agachada...en ese momento queroa llorar, gritar... aun asi, en ningun  
momento llegue a odiarlo...aquello fue solo el inicio...  
Crei que esa seria la ultima vez que viera su cara, pero nadei sabia ni yo  
mismo imaginaba lo que nos deparaba el destino...continue bey batallando,  
esta vez tenia a Dragoon mi bestia-bit...mi amigo..., Kenny al igual que  
Dragoon me apoyaban a cada paso que daba... asi pasamos muchas aventuras, me  
sentia un poco abrumado, no podia dejar de pensar en ese chico, quien era,  
de donde venia...Por muchos dias tuve muchos sueños, siempre esta el, esos  
ojos, esa tez tan ruda que tenia, yo queria saber, queria saber  
porque?...., porque?... como una persona podia mostrar un actitud tan  
fria...ahhh... aun puedo recordar esos sueños...son imágenes, imágenes que estan  
en mi cerebro... estan incrustadas como dagas... ya que cada vez que las  
recuerdo, duelen, duelen como si se enterraran...  
Asi paso el tiempo, llegue a mejorar mis habilidades en el beyblade, habia  
conocido a los que serian los mejores amigos de toda mi vida, Max Mizuhara  
aquel chico de ojos azules, siempre sonriente y alegre, tambien conoci a  
Rei Kon, un muchacho de procedencia China, era un pco serio, bastante  
resevado, pero desde el primer instante en que lo conoci, fue tanta la  
confianza que me habia inspirado que nunca dude en volverme su amigo...  
Combatimos juntos en el torneo de beyblade, ahí estaba, aquel muchacho ...  
Kai ...Kai... era el nombre f¿de ese chico, fue tanta la emocion que tuve al  
verlo ahí, crei que cuando lo volviera a ver me entraria un miedo enorme,  
pero fue todo lo contrario, senti que una enorme felicidad me invadia...Kai...  
eran las palabras que mi cabeza repetia una y otra vez, hasta que llego el  
momento en el que nos toco beybatallar...me pare frente al beyestadio...mis  
piernas eran como las de un robot, firmes sin ningun movimiento, mi  
semblante era serio, el de una persona sin miedo...jaja...pero era al reves...me  
sentia perdidom yo no queria pelear con el, al verlo ahí, tan decidido al  
igual que yo...estabamos a punto de iniciar...fueron unos segundos que duraron  
siglos, el hecho de levantar mis manos y de lanzar mi blade al frto de LET  
IT RIP me aterrorizaba, no queria lastimarlo, por el contrario queria  
decirle lo mucho que lo queria, que el hacia que mi corazon latiera y se  
detuviera al mismo tiempo...pero su voz firme y su grito Let It Rip me volvio  
a la realidad, mi cuerpo reaccionaba de manera automatica, habia comenzado  
la batalla...  
Fue la primera beybatalla en la que me sentia tan distantem, mi corazon se  
encontraba a distancias, se encontraba a su lado, yo queria que el ganara,  
le daba el duelo con tal de verlo sonreir, aunque fuera por orgullo, pero  
era tabto el poder y el coraje dentro de mi, que antes de pensarlo yo habia  
ganado la batalla, vi su blade caer y el mio quedar ahí girando, nunca  
pense en ganar, solo queria ver a Kai sonreir...  
Max, Kenny y Rei me felicitaron, habia beybatallado bien, pude olvidar por  
instente que ese dia fue mi cumpleaños, pero como siempre aquel chico de  
cabellos grisaceos, hizo que latir con fuerza mi corazon al momento en que  
dijo....-¡!!FELICIDADES CUMPLEAÑERO!!!.-, fue como si por unos instantes el  
me hibiera aceptado... y aunque por fuera no mostrara mucha alegria mi  
corazon daba saltos de gusto y felicidad...  
Nos convertimo en el equipo de los BaldeBreakers...vivimos muchas aventuras,  
comence a conocer a Kai mas a fondo, comenze a comprender su dolor, su  
pena, lo que habia sufrido...habia comenzado a nacer en mi el sentimiento mas  
grande del ser humano...EL AMOR...  
Conforme paso el tiempo seguimos beybatallando, Hiromi se unio a nuestro  
equipo, y el euipo se volvio aun mas fuerte, pero entre mas pasaba el  
tiempo, mas queria decirle lo que sentia...hubo muchas ocasiones en las que  
lo veia ahí de pie mirando al horizonte, pensando, viendo las blancas  
nubes, en esos momentos podia decirle todo...pero siempre hubo algo que me  
detuvo...  
Ahora regreso aquel dia de reencuentro, las imágenes de ese pasado han  
vuelto a quedar selladas en mi memoria, lo veo ahí parado, MAx acaba de  
saludar a Hiromi, Kenny le muestra una sonrisa de bienvenida a Rei, y ahí  
mirando como simpre esta...esta...mi amado Kai.... El viento acaricia su cabello,  
sus ojos muestran mucha tranquilidad y justo en ese momento dirige su  
mirada hacia mi y veo sus manos haciendo una seña de saludo...ese es Kai...el  
chico quien amo...  
------------------------------------------  
------  
Hacia frío...estaba oscuro... me dolia mucho la cabeza, sentia todo mi cuerpo  
adormecido...trate de abrir lentamente mis ojos, pero no puedo, no tenia  
fuerzas, me costaba mucho trabajo respirar, algo presionaba mis pecho,  
sentia como pasaban las horas...  
De pronto, senti las manos de alguien, estaba luchando por sacarme de ahí,  
se podia escuchar su respiración agitada, comenzaba a nevar, podia sentir  
los helado copos de nieve caer, de pronto esas manos lograron liberar mi  
cuerpo, podia respirar mejor, seguia inconciente, sin embargo escuchaba  
todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, alguien estaba a mi lado, podia oir su  
voz llamandome, se oia agitado, cansado, me recosto sobre sus piernas,  
podia sentir su calor, era muy leve, pero podiua sentirlo, comenzaba a caer  
mas nieve, no sentia las piernas, aquella persona continuaba llamandome, me  
decia que me quedara con el...era KAI...su voz estaba entre cortada, cansada,  
agotada, su respiración era muy fuerte,...su corazon latia cada vez menos,  
trate de moverme para decirle que estaba bien, pero lo unico que pude hacer  
fue respirar un poco mas rapido...  
Seguian pasando las horas, deje de escuchar las voz de Kai...pero sentia que  
el estaba a mi lado, su corazon aun latia...por fin pude abrir mis ojos, ahí  
estaba el, parecia dormido, su cara estaba llena de sangre, era roja,  
corria por toda su cara, yo me encontraba en sus piernas, sus manos estaba  
sosteniendo las mias...todo estaba frio, ambos estabamos cubiertos de nieve,  
aquella nieve blanca... era 24 de Diciembre.. habia dejado de nevar...  
Volvi a abrir mis ojos, esta vez me encontraba en una habitación blanca,  
estaba vendado de un brazo, y en mi boca habia un respirador artificial,  
voltee hacia un lado, ahí estaba mi abuelo y Hiromi, dormian sobre un  
sillon, podia escuchar la maquina que contaba los latidos de mi  
corazon...trate de levantarme, el dolor era demasiado, pero hubo algo que  
hizo que me levantara de un brinco......-¡!!!!KAI!!!!!!!.- fue lo primero que  
se oyo salir de mi boca, mi abuelo y Hiromi, despertaron estrepitosamente,  
tambien entraron a la habitación Kenny, Maz y Rei agitados, todos se veian  
muy cansados como si no hubieran dormido en dias, Hiromi me miro con cara  
de alegria y trato de calmarme, yo continuaba preguntando por Kai... que  
habia sido de el...  
Max, el abuelo, Kenny y Hiromi agachaban la cabeza, Hiromi comnzo a cambiar  
su cara de alegria a una llena de tristeza, comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de  
sus ojos, al igual que las de los de mi abuelo, Kenny y Max...!!¿Que ha  
pasado???!!!.- .-¡!!!Diganme!!!..-les repetia una y otra vez, nadie me  
decia nada, la angustia comenzaba a recorrer todo mi cuerpo... luego vino  
Rei, se acerco a mi, tomo mi mano, trataba de decirme algo, sus palabras  
estaban entrecortadas, que era lo que hacia que todos mis amigos estuvieran  
llorando... de pronto se escucho un gran silencio...para mi se detuvo el  
tiempo... Rei acaba de darme la noticia mas tragico y horrible de toda mi  
vida... mi corazon estaba hecho mil pedazos, era como si todo el mundo a mi  
alrededor se derrumbara...  
Sali corriendo de la habitación, no se como pero me cuerpo reaccionaba a  
mis emociones, no podia creerlo tenia que ser mentira, no podia ser  
cierto....  
Entonces entre a una habitación, blanca como todas las demas, pero ahí, ahí  
en la cama estaba el, era hermosos verlo ahí tan tranquilo, una sonrisa  
estaba pintada en su rostro...estaba realmente tranquilo...  
Me acerque, ahí estaba mi Kai, descansando, me sente junto a el, Rei tenia  
que estar equivocado... tome su mano y mi expresión de angustia cambio a una  
de panico y temor, sus manos estaban frias, estaba inmóvil, no respiraba...  
En esos instantes todas la imágenes de nosotros dos pasaron con tanta  
velocidad en mi cabeza y se detuvieron, justo ahí, en aquella imagen cuando  
me abrazo en esa fria noche de Diciembre, cuando me dijo... con su hermosa  
voz... TE AMO...  
Lo abrace era lo unico que podia hacer en ese instante, cuando de pronto me  
di cuenta de que era cierto, era el peor momento de mi vida, solte un  
enorme grito que se oyo por toda la habitación...derrame lagrimas sobre su  
frio cuerpo, aun no me resignaba...ni me resignaria... lo ultimo que hice fue  
decirle que lo amaba, que lo queria mucho...bese sus labios, era la primera  
vez que me sentia inmensamente feliz e inmensamente triste....-¡!!Kai!!!.- le  
dije .-¡!Este es MI PRIMER Y ULTIMO BESO, MI FORMA DE DECIR ADIOS...!!!.-...  
Una sabana balnca cubria su cuerpo, lo llevaban en una camilla, era un  
pasillo muy largo, la luz blanca entraba por las ventanas...alumbraba todo  
el pasillo...  
...Recuerdo haberlo visto, parado ahí mismo al final del pasillo, su mirada  
se dirigio hacia mi y pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro... la luz, esa luz  
maravillosa, alumbra su camino.... Su largo camino al cielo....  
.....Adios .....KAI .....TE AMO....  
-------------------  
--  
Shinrine-Chan: T.T que tal ehhh ta triste verda, buuuuu que malas somos  
Kiyone hacemos sufrir a muchas lectoras...  
Kiyone-Chan:... sniff...pero que podemos hacer...¬¬ ya no escribimos no nos queda  
de otra...  
Shinrine-Chan: ñ.ñ no pues eso si...XD bueno no se pierda el ultimo capitulo  
de este Fic, que paso realmente aquel dia de Diciembre???, no se pierdan el  
siguente capitulo...  
Kai: ¬¬ paguenme!!!! Sadicas!!!  
Kiyone y Shinrine: ¬¬ deja que tengamos ganancias y te damos tus regalias  
Kai: ¬¬ mas les vale...  
Kiyone y Shinrine: ¬¬ avaro...  
SAYONARAAAA!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. El Accidente

Kiyone.- Konnichiwaaaaaaa!!!  
Shinrine.- Zzzzzzzzzzzz...naranjas... zzzzzzzz  
Kai.- (con papeles en mano) Óiganme par de maniacas, como se atrevieron a  
escribir estoooo. (muy enojado y con una hoja y un lápiz...escribiendo)  
Shinrine y Kiyone casi se matan en un accidente...gramatical?, juar juar.  
Que gracioso. XD  
Shinrine.-(despertando) ¬¬, oye, que estas escribiendo Kai...  
Kai.- Mi venganza...  
Kiyone.- ¬¬  
Shinrine.- ¬¬  
Kiyone.- Ok, ok, bueno, como verán, hemos llegado a la parte mas cruel de  
la historia de Kai y Takao...  
Shinrine.- Si...Nos referimos a la parte del accidente  
Kai.- Me vengare, traeré a mi ejercito de abogados..  
Kiyone y Shinrine.- ¬¬  
Empezando por agradecer a las personas que nos han mandado sus reviews...  
muchisisimas gracias por darnos su opinión y que les haya gustado, créanos  
que a nosotras nos dolió mas matar a Kai, pero alguien tenía que morir  
(Kai.- ¬¬)  
A-Tala y Cia: Muchas gracias por decir que esta genial loque escribimos, te  
lo agradecemos de todo corazón ...  
Zei Kinomiya: ( Kiyone.- tíaaaaa..... Shinrine.- Madre...XD)... Gracias por  
dejarnos tu review, de veras muchisimas gracias por decir que esta lindo,  
perdon por hacerte llorar T.T, nos vemos luego por el Messenger   
Oro Makoto.- Hola Oro, muchas gracias por mandarnos tus reviews, perdon por  
sacarte las lagrimas de cocodrilo, aunque en primer instancia esa era  
nuestra intencion, XD, ya aquí esta la parte mas cruel de la historia,  
próximamente gran final y el song fic de Shinrine XD  
Yuuna Ushiba.- Muchas gracias por tu review y perdon por no poder revivir a  
Kai, salvo que busquemos a Sheng long, XD, pero aquí te daras cuenta de lo  
que le paso a este par de tortolos, T.T, gracias nuevamente...XD  
Nancy Hiwatari.- Muchas gracias por tu review, y, esteeee, perdon perdon de  
nuevo, pero queriamos que alguien muriera y kai era la victima perfecta,  
toda una vida de sufrimiento para terminar peor...XD, continua leyendo para  
que sepas que paso esa noche del accidente, sayonara y gracias  
Ashley Ketchum1.- SISSSSSSS, Que bueno que te gusto nuestro fic, y gracias  
por la bienvenida manita, te prometemos que lloraras como nunca...XD,  
muchisisisisissimas gracias, sempaiiiii, nos vemos luego manis...  
  
El accidente  
Escrito por: Kenny  
P  
Rimero de enero del año en curso.- Comienzo este artículo... Mi nombre es  
Kenny, miembro de la BBA, y antiguo bladebreaker...Quiero mediante este  
medio, expresar todo este dolor que esta ahogando nuestras almas, me  
refiero a Max Mizuhara, a Rei Kon, a mi, pero sobre todo a Takao Kinomiya.  
Hoy es primero de enero, y escribo en mi laptop, en compañía de Dizzy, mi  
amiga fiel, quien me acompaña en este momento de dolor y de penumbras. Ha  
comenzado un año más, y hoy, hoy, hoy estoy al igual que mis amigos,  
muriendo por dentro, mi cabello castaño esta cubriendo mis húmedos ojos,  
que estan empapados en lágrimas, hoy, uno de enero, una fecha que  
esperábamos con ansias Rei, Max, Takao y yo, estábamos impacientes, la  
emoción que sentíamos hace una semana era enorme, nos consumía por  
dentro...Hoy es el día en que Kai cumpliría 18 años...cumpliría...  
Recuerdo como habíamos planeado todo, íbamos a organizarle una fiesta  
sorpresa para celebrar con el su mayoría de edad, queríamos que todo  
saliera a la perfección, así que lo planeamos con anticipación, ya teníamos  
listo todo...¡todo!, siento como quisiera regresar a ese pasado...Todo fue  
divertido...comenzó todo por que el señor Dickenson nos había invitado a  
una cena el 24 de diciembre, para festejar la navidad juntos, invitó a Kai,  
a Rei, a Max, a Takao y a mi... Justo en ese rato, llamé a Takao a su casa  
para hablar sobre la cena de navidad, y fue mi sorpresa al oír a Takao que  
quería verme, era extraño, hace unos días, habíamos tenido un problema,  
pero me sorprendió que el aún quería conservar nuestra amistad...  
Habíamos quedado de vernos en el pequeño parque que estaba cercano a su  
casa... a las 7:00 p.m., esa era nuestra hora de vernos cada que podíamos,  
aliste mis cosas y salí de mi casa...  
Todavía recuerdo, el cielo estaba nublado, a consecuencia de aquel frío  
invierno, pero ese invierno no podía congelar nuestros corazones, por que  
cuando hube llegado al parque, Takao estaba sonriendo, estaba recargado en  
el tronco de un viejo árbol. Cuando me acerqué a él, me preguntó que si  
sabía que en unos días, Kai cumpliría su mayoría de edad. Le respondí que  
si y le pregunté el por que de su cuestión...Pronto me di cuenta de lo que  
pasaba al ver que Takao había enmudecido, su rostro estaba enrojecido, por  
lo cual había sacado dos conclusiones, era el frío o el, estaba  
enamorado... La nieve cubría todo derredor, y las aves habían volado hacia  
el sur, los rayos del sol permanecían ocultos a causa de las nubes, esto  
era el invierno japonés, el invierno que marcaría para siempre nuestras  
vidas... Pronto Takao sonrió, y me dijo que se le había ocurrido una idea,  
la de festejar a Kai regalándole entre todos una fiesta sorpresa... Esa  
idea era genial, desde que conocimos a Kai esa tarde de verano, nunca  
habíamos hecho algo por él, la idea era tan brillante que pronto nos  
encontrábamos, en el teléfono , Takao, llamando a Max, y yo, escribiendo  
una carta para Rei...Ambos pedíamos que nuestros amigos llegaran unos días  
antes de la cena con Dickenson para arreglar todo.  
Pronto obtuvimos una respuesta afirmativa de ellos, diciendo que llegarían  
juntos dos días antes...  
Fue maravilloso, el ir hasta el aeropuerto a recibir a nuestros amigos, Max  
venía de Nueva York y Rei de su natal China... Kai se encontraba en Rusia,  
así que aprovechamos ese momento...fue divertido...Takao vació uno de sus  
cuartos, en el que acomodamos una mesa... Rei estaba inflando los globos,  
Max se encontraba acomodando las serpentinas por todo el cuarto,  
originalmente, Takao sería el holgazán y estaría haciendo otra cosa menos  
ayudar, pero esta vez, era el que mas empeño le estaba poniendo, todavía  
extraño ese día, en el que el calor de nuestras risotadas inundaba el  
pequeño cuarto, ya todo estaba listo, yo había mandado a hacer un postre  
especial para Kai, Takao y Rei se encargaría de la comida, y Max, el resto  
de la decoración... todos estacamos ansiosos por que llegara este día, este  
maldito día en el que no dejo de lamentarme la muerte de nuestro amigo, de  
Kai.  
Recuerdo como un día antes de la cena, el señor Dickenson llamó a mi casa  
para decirme que Kai llegaría al día siguiente, arribaría al aeropuerto muy  
temprano, así que me pidió que fuera a recibirlo. Acepté y pronto llamé a  
Takao para decirle que Kai llegaría temprano. Fue ahí cuando me enteré de  
todo...Takao enmudeció por un rato, fue tanta mi insistencia en saber lo  
que pasaba con él, que terminé por convencerle de queme platicara lo que le  
sucedía...el me lo dijo...su voz se llenó de tristeza, y me dijo que  
esperaba con ansias el ver de nuevo a Kai, por que lo extrañaba todos los  
días desde que el había abordado ese maldito avión a Rusia para verse con  
Yuriy. Takao sabía que Yuriy estaba enamorado de Kai, y le pregunté que,  
que tenía que ver Yuriy en esto, y ahí Takao confesó su verdad...-Siento  
algo tan profundo por Kai, siento cada vez más que muero en la espera de  
verle mientras el esta cerca de otro que siente lo mismo que yo, que  
quiero abrazarlo y decirle que lo amo, por que estoy enamorado de él.-  
Takao comenzó a llorar, y sentí como mi amigo sufría de un ligero ataque de  
celos...pero el me estaba abriendo su corazón, así que le dije que no fuera  
un tonto y que le dijera de una buena vez todo lo que sentía por él. Le  
pedí que me acompañara al aeropuerto y el me dijo que no, tenía que  
prepararse emocionalmente para verlo...  
Al día siguiente, 24 de diciembre, una fecha muy especial para todos, época  
de compartir, época de dar... Me levanté temprano y pronto el frío del  
invierno caló en mis huesos, causando un ligero estremecimiento, me entumí  
y pronto tomé la ropa que encontré, no podía olvidar mis gafas, aquellas  
gafas que siempre serán parte de mi, y salí de mi cuarto. Fuera de mi casa,  
esperaba un autobús especializado de la BBA para llevarme al aeropuerto,  
seguro Kai llegaría agotado por el viaje, así que por eso llamé a ese  
autobús...  
Cuando abordé el camión, y este se puso en marcha, pude observar que en las  
calles, la blanca navidad había llenado muchos corazones de alegría y mucha  
felicidad... Familias enteras salían a las calles buscando lo necesario  
para la velada en sus casas, en las tiendas, las luces predominaban y por  
cada negocio, tenían a un señor disfrazado de ese regordete hombre de las  
barbas blancas, de papá Noel, los niños a temprana hora ya se encontraban  
en la calle correteando y jugando con la nieve, y pronto recordé mi niñez,  
y de cómo me gustaba jugar entre la nieve... pasó un buen rato en el que me  
remonté en mi pasado y no me había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado  
al aeropuerto...No me di cuenta hasta que el chofer me avisó.  
Apenado, me dirigí hasta la sala de espera, donde iba a salir aquel chico  
de cabello platinado y azul...No pasó mucho tiempo cuando anunciaron que su  
avión ya había llegado.  
Por aquella puerta venía entrando Kai, estaba cubierto por una gabardina  
azul marino y con su característica bufanda blanca, solo traía una maleta,  
y en la otra mano, un pequeño paquete envuelto en un papel brillante, atado  
con un moño azul... Me apresuré a llamarlo y caminó hacia donde estaba  
yo... estaba serio como siempre, como queriendo evadirme, siempre había  
sido así con nosotros y me preguntaba como Takao sentía algo por el. Kai  
camino unos dos metros y volteo hacia mi, me sorprendió que me dijera que  
lo disculpara...que estaba muy tenso, por el viaje, y por una discusión que  
había tenido con Yuriy...-¿Yuriy?. Entonces el y tu son...?- Kai no me dejó  
terminar por que me dijo que había cortado con Yuriy por que el amaba a  
otra persona....Una oleada de confusiones se dejó sentir en mi cuerpo, y  
más cuando Kai me preguntó por Takao, me emocioné al imaginarme feliz a  
Takao, por que aunque Kai no dijera nada, pude adivinar en sus ojos que la  
persona a la que amaba Kai, y por la que dejó a Yuriy, era por Takao. Me  
pidió que no dijera nada, y abordamos el autobús hacia mi casa.  
Takao me llamo como tres veces a mi casa, era divertido oírlo respirar  
agitado por los nervios que le estremecían, esperaba con ansias el ver a  
Kai, se trababa mucho por que estaba tan tenso que hasta tartamudeaba.  
En unos minutos que pasaron, Kai por descuido, dejó en un rincón el pequeño  
paquetito, lo hizo para alistarse, le ofrecí de desayunar y después,  
dormiría un rato, se sentía agradable conversar con él, ya no era el mismo  
de hace unas horas. Ahora era mas sencillo, incluso hasta sonreía.  
En unas horas después de que el comió y durmió, yo estaba ya  
arreglándome...en unas escasas horas...¡¡¡volveríamos a reunirnos los  
Bladebreakers!!!. Kai se despertó en ese momento y de su maleta sacó la  
ropa que utilizaría para la cena. Como regalo de navidad, renté un auto de  
lujo, Kai conduciría...  
En el trayecto, Kai me dijo que esa noche le confesaría sus sentimientos a  
Takao  
Así que me pidió de favor que me encargara de los demás, accedí y Kai me  
dio las gracias.  
Eran como las 6:00p.m. cuando llegamos a la casa de Takao, en la entrada  
estaban el abuelo de Takao, Hiromi, Max y Rei, todos esperamos a Takao,  
quien había salido. La escena fue divertida, ahora que la recuerdo en medio  
de esta tormenta, me siento tan vacío... apenas unos días estaba charlando  
con el, pero ahora no esta, fue todo mi culpa, MI CULPA, si no hubiera  
rentado ese maldito auto...  
Ese rato fue agradable, por que Takao llegó apresurado, y a la primer  
persona que buscaría era a Kai, cuando lo vio, sonrió, mientras que Kai  
hacia una seña con su mano en señal de un saludo, fue una tarde muy cálida,  
el cielo parecía estar contento, por que unos débiles rayos del sol,  
alumbraban la calle. La felicidad era tan grande que no la pudimos  
disimular, era un reencuentro, todos nos abrazamos, fue uno de los ratos  
mas agradables que habíamos pasado...Todos juntos nos dirigimos a la  
oficina de Dickenson, donde el nos esperaba con paciencia, cuando llegamos,  
el cálidamente nos dio la bienvenida, y pidió que pasáramos, pronto  
teníamos a nuestro alrededor, varias mesas con diferentes platillos  
deliciosos, parecía el paraíso de cualquier glotón...Había pasta italiana,  
comida china, japonesa, ensaladas, deliciosos postres, exquisitos vinos,  
había ravioles, lasaña, pavo ahumado con piñas, etc, etc...Max, Rei y yo  
nos abalanzamos sobre la comida, pero lo que me extraño fue que Takao,  
quien usualmente es de buen comer, no probaba alimento, Kai solo comió muy  
poquito, sabía que ambos estaban dominados por aquel fuerte sentimiento, el  
bello y puro sentimiento del amor. Sabía que Kai se le declararía esta  
noche, y que Takao estaría muy feliz . Fue una velada muy bonita, Hiromi  
pronto se encontraba discutiendo con Takao, mientras Rei platicaba con Kai  
sobre su estancia en Rusia.  
Parece que todo apuntaba a que sería la noche mas mágica, Kai se llevaría  
a Takao a un sitio apartado y ahí se declararían su amor, y al día  
siguiente serían pareja... La incertidumbre dominaba por completo a Takao,  
podía ver en su mirada que estaba a punto de estallar, que no aguantaría  
más y terminaría diciéndole allí mismo a Kai lo que sentía por él, su  
expresión era igual a la de un niño regañado por su madre, sus ojos se  
tornaron cristalinos, estaba a punto de llorar...Eso que Takao sentía por  
Kai era aún algo mas fuerte?... El ambiente era muy alegre y lleno de  
buenos deseos. Todo era felicidad y paz, era amor y amistad, se sentía como  
si fuera primavera, en un día tan frío de diciembre. La blanca nieve no  
impedía que nos divirtiéramos.  
-Esta noche quiero desearles una feliz navidad y que permanezcamos juntos  
siempre- dijo Rei  
El señor Dickenson nos invitó a pasar la noche en su mansión, para festejar  
al día siguiente, así que Kai se apresuró a hablar con Takao, pidiéndole  
que salieran del lugar... Sabía yo que la emoción albergaba a Takao al  
grado de que este estaba a punto de estallar, su cara estaba enrojecida por  
la vergüenza, y por el temor de que hablaran otra cosa. Sabía que si se  
declaraban su amor, esta noche terminarían entregándose el uno al otro, así  
que decidió acompañarlo. Me alegré por Takao.  
Cuando abordaron el automóvil, Kai condujo sin rumbo fijo, estaba distraído  
y muy nervioso. Takao estaba igual, ambos comenzaron a hablar de tonterías  
sin sentido, hasta que Kai no resistió mas y tomo una de las manos de  
Takao, sin percatarse de que lo peor estaba a apunto de suceder.  
Un joven, quien era amante de la velocidad, iba conduciendo su vehículo a  
200 km/h . Realmente iba muy rápido, y sin darse cuenta perdió el control,  
embistiendo brutalmente el vehículo en el que iban Kai y Takao, provocando  
que se estrellaran contra un árbol, levantando toda una nube de humo. El  
choque fue tan aparatoso, provocó que Kai se golpeara fuertemente la cabeza  
y se fracturara tres costillas, mientras que Takao había quedado  
inconsciente por el impacto, provocándole también una fractura en un brazo,  
y varias heridas profundas. El responsable del accidente resultó ileso pero  
se había dado a la fuga, dejando su propio vehículo, y a dos chicos que  
estaban muriendo y que, estúpidamente, había interrumpido su noche  
especial.  
Kai estaba en estado consciente, le dolía la cabeza en forma de unas  
punzadas horribles, como si miles de agujas se enterraran en su cabeza,  
también sentía un dolor agudo en el área de donde tenía fracturadas las  
costillas, pronto, con una mano, tocó su cabeza, estaba sangrando, no podía  
moverse, por que con el menor movimiento, le dolían las costillas. De  
pronto, como pudo, giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba Takao, y notó que  
estaba desmayado. Sabía que tenían que salir de allí, pero se sentía muy  
débil, le dolía todo el cuerpo, y estaba realmente asustado, la sangre en  
su cabeza no era nada bueno.  
Como pudo, Kai, se apoyó en el asiento y sintió un dolor punzante en el  
abdomen, gritó, y esperó a que el dolor se le pasara un poco, pero el dolor  
aumentaba, así que tendría que actuar rápido, con una de sus manos, sacó de  
su bolsillo a Dranzer, su fiel amigo, con el otro brazo, tomó el lanzador y  
lanzó el beyblade a la puerta del coche, tirandola por el fuerte impacto  
del trompo azul. Cuando la puerta cayó, Kai se impulsó con su brazo derecho  
y cayó fuera del auto, la nieve estaba muy fría y le entumeció el cuerpo,  
el pobre de Kai sintió aún mas dolor, estaba libre, pero no podía dejar  
atrapado allí a Takao, el estaba inconsciente. Kai comenzó a gritarle que  
despertara, que saliera de allí, y se puso de pie, con dificultad, con su  
brazo izquierdo se tocaba el adolorido abdomen y con el otro brazo, se  
apoyaba en el auto, estaba sangrando cada vez mas, y pronto a Kai se le  
comenzó a nublar la vista, cayó al piso y con esfuerzo volvió a levantarse,  
era tan grande el amor que sentía por Takao que se impulsó...con lágrimas  
en los ojos, Kai logró llegar hasta el otro lado, donde Takao estaba  
inconsciente... Kai, con la poca energía que le quedaba, tiró de la  
portezuela con su brazo derecho y cayó al piso con Takao encima de  
él...¡¡¡estaba vivo!!!, esto reconfortó a Kai, pero mientras llegaba la  
ambulancia, Kai temía que Takao sufriera de Hipotermia, así que se quitó la  
gabardina azul que traía puesta, y con ella cobijo a Takao, coloco la  
cabeza de Takao en su regazo, y esperó, sentado en la blanca y fría nieve,  
la blanca nieve que lo vio llegar, la misma nieve que lo estaba separando  
de Takao.  
Por el frío, Kai comenzó a sentirse cada vez mas debilitado y cada vez todo  
estaba mas oscuro...solo esperaba que la ambulancia llegara pronto.  
-Takao, respóndeme... háblame... dime que estas bien, que todo esto es...un  
mal sueño...Takao, yo ...yo....te amo...  
Diciendo esto Kai cayó inconsciente, minutos después llegó la ambulancia...  
En la madrugada nos llego el reporte de que Takao y Kai habían llegado al  
hospital... Dentro de media hora llegamos todos, nadie se había esperado  
esto...  
Todos estábamos muy preocupados , Rei, Max, Hiromi, el señor Kinomiya, el  
señor Dickenson, y yo, pronto salió el doctor, y nos dijo que Takao estaría  
bien...  
Pero nos dio la trágica noticia de que Kai había caído en coma, y que era  
poco probable que sobreviviera, tenía numerosas fracturas, y una contusión  
en la cabeza, también había sufrido inicios de hipotermia, así que era solo  
cuestión de rezar por que un milagro sucediera con Kai. Todos nos pusimos  
tristes, nunca esperábamos que pasara esto en estas fechas. Takao se puso  
bien pero, Kai seguía en coma... así nos pasamos varios días en el  
hospital, Takao solo faltaba que despertara, que despertara de su mal  
sueño, todos esperábamos un mañana, todo transcurría muy lento, mientras  
Kai seguía en el cuarto de terapia intensiva, todo era un letargo,  
esperábamos el amanecer, el amanecer de este ocaso, el amanecer en que Kai  
se levantara de esa cama y nos dijera que estaba bien, aunque se  
comportara como ese aislado chico repeliendo a la gente, aunque fuera aquel  
chico que nos repudiaba en un principio, que fuera el antiguo o el nuevo  
Kai, el sonriente, el gruñón, Kai. Pero que estuviera bien...  
El 31 de diciembre, a las 12:00a.m. comenzó a llover, el cielo estaba aun  
mas negro, como si estuviera de luto, ese día, Takao despertó de su  
aletargado sueño, y pronto comenzó a preguntar por Kai, nadie quería  
responderle para no desanimarlo, pero Rei habló por nosotros y Takao salió  
de su cuarto, ese mismo día....el, ese día, en los brazos de Takao, Kai  
abrió sus alas y decidió volar fuera de este mundo, parecía que lo único  
que esperaba era oír la voz de Takao, esperaba oír que era correspondido,  
pues ahí mismo murió...fue la noche mas larga de mi vida...Takao aún no se  
ha recuperado de esto, y todos estamos deshechos...  
El postre que había mandado a hacer para el día de hoy, esta en el comedor,  
antes de partir al funeral, la comida que habían preparado para él esta en  
la mesa, ninguno de nosotros la comió, los Bladebreakers, nos sentamos en  
aquél cuarto que habíamos decorado con tantas ansias y con tanta felicidad  
para Kai, nadie habló...en la cara de todos estaban las lágrimas corriendo  
por nuestras mejillas, unas lágrimas amargas, en una hora nos tendríamos  
que despedir de él para siempre, para siempre, nunca mas le volveríamos a  
ver, pero sabíamos que el tendría un lugar especial en nuestro  
corazón...Kai, un miembro especial, el capitán de los Bladebreakers había  
partido...para no regresar nunca más.  
En mi casa, en ese rincón aún esta ese paquete que Kai dejó olvidado, y que  
por curiosidad, abrí, eran cuatro medallas en las que Kai había mandado  
grabar con un mensaje, una medalla para cada integrante, en la que decía el  
nombre de cada uno de nosotros y el mensaje...¡¡Bladebreakers por siempre!!  
Adiós Kai, vivirás eternamente en nuestras mentes y en nuestros  
corazones...  
  
KENNY 


End file.
